User blog:SlushyBurger/My Time Here has Come to an End
As the title implies, I'm leaving. Not too long ago I wrote on RTB that I was taking a break from here until I found motivation, but now that's changed. I just don't see what there is for me to do here anymore. There's practically no staff members that are active, and even if they are active momentarily, almost nothing is done, making the site seem old, outdated, run-down, etc... Then there are the fics. Even though everyone's probably busy with school, you have to admit that fic production is down (Due to multiple things, but I don't feel as if I should elaborate). And even when there are fics, they're usually low-quality unregistered contributor fics that no one reads. Even though there are a couple great writers here, the bad seems to be out outweighing the good, sadly. Another reason why I'm leaving is, well... me. Fixing grammar, adding categories, adding templates and fixing double redirects was always a boring and tedious job, but I cared enough about the site to do it for the well-being of this place, I guess. But now with the other reasons I stated above becoming even more of a problem than before, I don't really care for the site itself any longer (I'm not saying I don't care about the other users, because I do). This has kinda been building up for a while, actually (probably since November of last year), when I noticed my interest in P&F start to drop, and subsequently, my interest for this site (On top of the reasons listed above, of course). To the Members I knew better Thank you. You made me stick around even longer than the short I have been here. You made those moments in the chat memorable, and sometimes even hilarious. I'm glad that I was able to be around you guys for the time I was here, you truly made it a blast. I guess this is the part where I personally adress some certain members (please don't feel left out if I don't mention you, these are just the friends I knew the most)... Pop (If you still visit here) - Though I wasn't around you for long, you made many chats extremely enjoyable for me. Your sense of humor and your sarcastic way of speaking was always something that made me laugh. Thanks for being a great friend. :) Pea - Yet another user I didn't know for very long, but more importantly knew well. Your cheery attitude and overall niceness made you enjoyable to be around at all times. It was also a joy playing MKWii with you, even though we only played a couple times. If you'd like I could give you My new FC; My old license is dead. Goldy - Even though you're a bit wacky, that's what makes you awesome. Seriously, dude, you're a funny guy to be around, and you know how to lighten the mood of a chat a lot. Thanks for being awesome. Keep it up. WD - ...Wait, I could just tell you IRL. Movies - I knew you the least out of all the people I'm mentioning here, but I always loved being in a chat with you. You have a good sense of humor and you also like Hockey; two of the things I admire most in people xD. DT - I don't wish to hurt the feelings of anyone else, but I'd say you were my best friend. I've known you since the beginning of my time here. You've always been an intellectual, witty person with whom I enjoyed many PMs with. You were fun for me to be around, and I've always admired your ability to write your fics. I hope to find a way I can keep in touch. To everyone - Curse you for taking away Lucky edits >:( (Just kidding). Final Thoughts I wish I had done a bit more. I didn't work hard enough to get Adminship, and I wish I did. I'd have never left had I done enough for it, no matter how much certain aspects of this site annoy me. I just wish I could've gotten it so I could clean up the site and hopefully get it going again, but I guess I just didn't do enough. Well, thanks again for all the memories. Adios, amigos. Category:Blog posts